In a Little While
by L Moonshade
Summary: Third in my MacLeod series. A week in Adrienne's life, during which she meets Palpatine, and goes thru changes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As always, if you recognize it from Highlander or Star Wars, it belongs to someone else. I'm not getting rich off this, so please don't sue me. If you don't know it, it's mine.

Mace and I sat in the hovering speeder, watching traffic with both our eyes and the Force, looking for one being in particular. Master sat in the pilot's seat—he felt I was too reckless of a flyer—and heaved a sigh. "I'm beginning to think we lost him. He must have turned off."

"He's coming. I sense him."

"I don't…" Master sighed, deciding not to argue. "Where is he?"

"Below us, coming along fast. We won't be able to catch him in the speeder."

"Then, how can we?"

"If I move quickly…"

"No!" Master heaved another sigh. He hated it when I suggested something so reckless, hated it even more when it was the only action to take. "You're certain you can find him?"

"Positive."

"Do what you have to."

"Yes, Master." I stood up in the speeder, waited, then jumped. I sensed disapproval and resignation from Master, then pushed the thoughts away so I could concentrate on landing on the right vehicle.

My aim was perfect and I landed in the passenger seat of the open speeder I was looking for. The Weequay pilot was surprised, enough so that I was able to grab the datapad on the seat next to me and shove it into my belt before he could act. But, then he recovered, pulled out a blaster and started firing. Fortunately for me, he couldn't aim well, as he also had to concentrate on piloting, but, in the close quarters of the speeder, I couldn't block or dodge.

A blaster shot hit my arm. It was just a graze, but enough to tell me I needed to get out of there, so I threw myself over the side of the speeder, just missing getting hit by a parting shot. I turned my attention to the task of falling through the heavily traveled traffic lanes of Coruscant without getting hit by a speeder. I looked down and saw how far I had to go before I hit the ground, decided I didn't relish the idea of going splat after a miles-long fall. I'd likely survive, but it would be messy.

"Time to find a ride." I reached out my senses, found an air taxi bringing two Jedi back to the Temple and angled towards it. As I neared I felt a thrill shoot through my veins, at the same time one of the Jedi looked up and I saw it was Qui-Gon. He nudged Obi-Wan over to one edge of the seat, slid over to the other. I slowed myself, landed on the trunk of the taxi, grabbing the back of the seat and using it to pull myself into the vehicle between my friends.

"Don't mind me. Just thought I'd drop in."

Qui-Gon smiled in greeting, lazily draped his arm along the seat behind me, his fingers lightly touching my shoulder. "Welcome."

Obi-Wan grinned. "Hi. Did you get what you were after?"

"Yep, sure did. Excuse me, a moment." I pulled out my comlink, hit a button.

"Did you get the datapad?"

"Yes, Master. The Weequay got away, though."

"We didn't need him. Do I need to retrieve you?"

"No, Master. I'm in an air taxi with Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan."

"Only you could manage that. Are you hurt?"

"Not really. I was grazed by a blaster shot…"

"Come back to the Temple and see the healers, then come up to our rooms. We have things to discuss."

I hid a smile. "Yes, Master." I put my comlink away.

Obi-Wan smiled. "You look like you've heard that line before."

"Yeah. It's usually followed by 'I should have bent the rules and let Qui-Gon take a second apprentice,' emphasized by an exasperated sigh. He's not happy with my impulsiveness, but we get along well, no matter what he says."

Qui-Gon laughed. "I'm sure he's not. Tell me, is he like you expected?"

I paused. "Yes and no. The portrayal I'd seen was accurate, but I only ever saw him in Council. There's a lot more to him, that I had no idea existed. It's been nice getting to know him."

"We have a week off," Qui-Gon said, gently caressing my arm. "Will you have time to visit?"

I shivered at his touch, it was intoxicating to be so close to him again after so long. "I don't know. Master said something about trying to get me some time off, but he's said that before, and it hasn't happened."

The air taxi landed at the Temple. I helped Obi-Wan get their things out of the trunk while Qui-Gon paid the pilot, then we went inside.

"You'd better get to the healers, so you can see Mace," Qui-Gon said. "If you have a chance, come see us when you're done, if we're finished with the Council."

I smiled. "I will. It's good seeing you again."

Obi-Wan nodded. "It's been too long."

I took a moment to study my friends. It had been over a year since they'd brought me to the Temple and, in all that time, I hadn't had a chance to speak to them, except over the communicator. Qui-Gon looked the same, still confident with an easy grace. He hadn't aged a day, but, as an Immortal, he wouldn't have. Obi-Wan had, though; he didn't look much different, but had matured over the past year and was beginning to come into the quiet power his master had. I smiled broadly, filled with love for them, then turned and made my way to the healer's.

Master Criaton looked up as I came in, heaved a sigh. "Back again, Mac?"

"Yes, Master." The nickname was familiar; only the Council used my full name, anymore.

"What is it this time?"

"A blaster shot. It just grazed me."

Master Criaton sighed. "Let me see." I rolled up my sleeve. "Well, it's not too bad, it'll only take a couple of days to heal." He treated the wound with bacta, then bandaged it. "You know the routine. Now, please, try not to hurt yourself for a few days, at least. You're far too reckless. You're going to get yourself killed, if you're not more careful."

"Yes, Master," was all I said. Only Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and the Council knew about Immortals and that I was one. We had long ago decided the fewer who knew, the better.

"Go on, then; you're done here. I'm sure your master would like to speak to you."

I left the healer's, made my way up to the quarters I shared with Master. When I got there, he was waiting.

"Tell me," he said curtly.

I did, leaving nothing out. When I was done, he shook his head with a sigh.

"You're far too reckless, Padawan. You risk your life too easily."

"You've taught me to use every available resource, Master. Why should this be any different?"

In all the times we'd had this particular discussion, I'd never gotten an answer. Probably because he didn't have one; I could sense his confusion on this matter. He'd seen me die and come back, but still didn't trust it. "I've already contacted Senator Palpatine and informed him that we retrieved his datapad. He wants you to bring it to him immediately."

I frowned. "Just me, Master?"

"The Council is convening; we need to speak to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. You'll have to go to the Senate Offices yourself. Is that a problem?"

"Of course not, Master. Why?"

"I sense that you are disturbed by the thought."

"It's nothing, Master. I'd tell you, otherwise."

He nodded. "Very well. You'd best go, then."

I went to the Temple hangar and got a swoop. I preferred the bike-like vehicles to speeders, they were quicker and easier to pilot in the busy Coruscant traffic. I'd taken quickly to piloting on Coruscant—I'd always been a good driver and enjoyed it—but dealing with the heavily traveled traffic lanes was certainly more difficult in the larger vehicles. The swoops were much more maneuverable and I could slip into spaces I'd never fit into with a speeder.

It didn't take long for me to reach the Senate offices. When I got there, I rode the swoop into the building's hangar and parked, where I was quickly met by a worker.

"Welcome, Master Jedi. Do you have an appointment?"

"Padawan Adrienne MacLeod, to see Senator Palpatine, of Naboo."

The worker checked his datapad. "Of course, Padawan. The Senator is waiting for you."

I made my way up to Palpatine's office. It took all my Jedi training to calm myself as I stepped inside; it looked just as it had in the movie with red décor, large windows with a great view, plastisteel doors leading into the inner office. The secretary looked up as I stepped into the office, standing when she saw who it was.

"Padawan MacLeod? The Senator is waiting. If you would follow me."

She led me through the plastisteel doors into the more casual inner office. I glanced outside—there was the balcony where Sidious would meet with Maul—then looked at the Senator. I had to suppress a shudder, he looked just like he had in the movie, if slightly younger. The novelty of being in the Star Wars universe had all but faded in the time I'd been here, but this was different. This was the Dark Lord of the Sith. I silenced my thoughts, lest they betray me.

"Senator, this is Padawan MacLeod."

"Thank you, Ardmé," Palpatine said, then turned to me. "Thank you for coming, Padawan."

Behind me, the doors shut as the secretary left. I bowed to Palpatine, then brought his datapad out of my belt. "Of course, Senator. I was able to retrieve your datapad."

He took it. "Thank you. Were you able to catch the culprit?"

"I am sorry, no, I was only able to retrieve the datapad."

"That is a shame. Do you have any idea who the thief is?"

"I am afraid not."

"Will you join me outside? Something to drink?"

I didn't want either, but followed him onto the balcony. "I do not need anything, thank you, Senator."

"It is my pleasure. Adrienne MacLeod. I have heard a great deal about you, as has nearly everyone in the Senate, I think. From another world, outside the auspices of the Republic, or so it is said."

"Yes, I am."

"Yet, accepted as a Jedi. Though, if it is true that you defeated Master Windu, how could the Order have turned you down? Is that the case?"

"That I won a spar? Yes, it is."

"That cannot be all that you have to say on the subject."

I shrugged. I'd heard it all before, didn't like having to go over it again and again. "I've had to talk about it far more often than I'm comfortable doing, especially since I got lucky. It was only one; I haven't done it since."

"If you are as skilled as I have heard, no doubt you will. You are not homesick? You do not wish to leave the Republic and return to your planet?"

"This is my home, now. I have no reason to leave."

"Such dedication to the Republic," he said in that tone of his that made it difficult to tell if he was sincere or being snide. "How remarkable. It is also said that you will be a great Jedi Master, possibly even greater than Master Yoda."

"It may be said, but not by me. I would never presume."

"You have a great deal of respect for him," he said, and, this time, I thought he was being derisive. Especially when he too quickly added, "As it should be. Who is your master?"

"Mace Windu."

"A remarkable man."

I reached out with my senses, carefully, so as not to give myself away. I wanted to know what he really thought, but he was like a black hole; I could sense nothing from him. I quickly dropped the probe, not wanting to put him on alert.

"Master Windu is a powerful Jedi, in his own right," he continued.

"All the more so because he understands that, sometimes, strength is more effective when it's not used."

"Is that what you believe?" He asked the question as if he was simply curious, but he couldn't keep his scorn hidden this time.

"Yes, it is."

"But, what good is strength and power, if you don't use them?"

"Sometimes you have to hold back, else you'll destroy those you're trying to protect."

"Yes, you may be right," he said, as if thinking it over. Perhaps he truly was, but I doubted it. He heaved a sigh, then. "So much violence and corruption in the Republic, today," he mused. "If only the Jedi had the power to stop it."

I knew he was baiting me, so I went for the obvious answer. "There is a finite number of us; we can only do so much. The Senate must help." I couldn't keep all of the anger out of my voice, I noticed. Palpatine was likely to pounce on that.

"Perhaps, there is a way _you_ could help the Order," he said thoughtfully. "I see in you a desire to help, at all costs. What if you could gain the strength to bring peace and justice to the Republic?"

I could feel something, akin to the sense I got when Master or Yoda sensed my thoughts, but it felt nasty. I didn't want to put too many shields up and risk letting him know I suspected, so I simply hid my emotions behind meaningless thoughts and met his gaze. "Not at all costs, Senator. I do not believe in collateral damage."

He smiled warmly. "Of course not. Well, this has been a fascinating discussion, but I have my duties to return to, as I am sure you do. Perhaps we can talk again."

"Perhaps. I am sorry I have no information about the thief, Senator."

"I have every confidence in the Jedi Order," he said. Again, I didn't know if he was sincere, couldn't use the Force to tell. "You can see yourself out? Very well."


	2. Chapter 2

My mind was in turmoil as I returned to the hangar as quickly as I could. Was it my imagination, or did he want to turn me? I made a firm decision not to speak, or even think, of the ones I loved while around Palpatine, just in case. If he did want to turn me, it wouldn't be above him to have them killed in order to maneuver me into giving in to my anger. I didn't want that to happen.

Once at the hangar, I got my swoop and drove back to the Temple, pushing the vehicle to its limits. I needed to speak to Master, Yoda, or both.

Master was in our rooms when I returned. He looked up at me as I entered, concern etched on his face, able to sense my state of mind. "Adrienne? Are you all right?"

"I just finished talking to Palpatine. I feel dirty." 

Master tried not to smile. "A number of politicians are corrupted…"

"By the Dark Side, Master?"

He frowned. "You felt the Dark Side?"

"No. I felt nothing." I repeated the conversation to him, word for word, telling him what I felt, or didn't feel. He listened without saying a word, sat a moment in silence when I was done.

"Do these words from this man surprise you?"

I paused. I had been forbidden by Yoda to speak of the knowledge I had from Earth, yet, my suspicions of Palpatine came from that. Could I answer my master's questions?

He saw my hesitation and stood. "Come. Let's speak to Yoda."

He contacted Yoda, then we made our way to his rooms. Once we got there, we found Eeth Koth, Plo Koon, Adi Gallia, Saesee Tiin, and Ki-Adi-Mundi waiting for us, along with Yoda.

"Troubled, you are," Yoda greeted me. "Tell us why, you will."

"Yes, Master," I said. I told my story for the second time. Once again, I was allowed to finish without interruption. Once again, there was a pause when I finished.

"You do not seem surprised by his actions," Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"Her knowledge of what this means comes from Earth," Master said.

"Which you have been forbidden to reveal," Plo said. Even through the antiox mask he wore, I could hear the sympathetic tone in his voice. It didn't really surprise me; he was an old friend of Qui-Gon's and had long kept an eye on me. At Qui-Gon's request, I suspected, but I hadn't held it against him and we'd become friends.

"Yes, Master."

The Council members fell silent, thinking. Finally, Saesee spoke.

"Do you have any proof of your knowledge?"

"Not tangible proof, Master, no."

"Could it be that what you believe to be true has influenced your interpretation?"

"It is possible, yes. But, what other interpretation can I get from the fact that I could feel nothing from the Senator? I couldn't even find his shields, much less begin to look behind them. Then, there's the sense I got when he probed me. That is not what such a thing normally feels like."

"Do you believe that what you know from Earth refers to this?"

I turned to face Adi. "Yes, Master. What I know—the future I've seen—started long before I arrived. I have no reason to believe things changed until that time."

There was another long silence. Yoda cleared his throat and we all turned to look at him. He was looking at me, now looked deep into my eyes. Even after more than a year of dealing with him, his intense gaze still made me uncomfortable, but I didn't move, knowing he needed to see what he could.

"Much thought to this matter, I have given," he said finally. "Brought here to avoid a terrible event, she was, and allow her to do so, we must." Yoda nodded to me. "Free, you are, to tell us what you believe of Senator Palpatine."

I sighed, then took a deep breath. "I believe that Senator Palpatine has gained abilities in the Dark Side of the Force, using Sith Holocrons he came into possession of. If things are progressing as I feel they must, he has an apprentice."

There was dead silence. I waited for the familiar phrases, but they never came.

"Certain you are, of this. Know you that destroyed, the Sith were?"

"Not completely, Master. After the last war, there was one Sith survivor. He instituted the Rule of Two, to hide from the Jedi, and keep infighting from destroying the Sith. From that point on, there have only been two, one master and one apprentice."

"And you believe Senator Palpatine to be this master."

"Yes. My meeting with him has reinforced that belief."

"You know his plans?" Eeth Koth asked.

"That, she must not tell us," Yoda said. "Act on it we will not be able to, though tempted to do so we may be, if know we do. Trust her word, _we_ can, but proof for the Galactic Senate, it is not." He looked at me sympathetically. "Wish you to act now, I sense, yet do so, we cannot. Proceed carefully, we must. To watch Palpatine, is all we can do."

"I understand, Master. That is all I hoped for."

"Do you feel he will want to talk to you again?" Adi asked.

"It's possible. He may want to turn me."

"We can't let him near her," Plo said. "It would be a disaster if he turned her."

From nearly anyone else, I may have taken it as a vote of no confidence, but Plo looked at me with such concern, I knew he was only worried about me, personally. I smiled my thanks.

"How do you feel about that?" Saesee asked.

"He's cunning and perceptive. I honestly don't know if I could safely deal with him and I'm not certain I want to try. I'm not up to his level, yet, for all my knowledge and training."

Yoda nodded, a slight smile on his face. "Wise is the Jedi, who knows her limits. If keep you from Palpatine we can, do so we will."

"Thank you, Master."

Master put a hand on my shoulder. "We have much to discuss. For now, get some lunch, and take the rest of the day for yourself. You may discuss this with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, but no one else."

"Do us no good will it to tell you not to speak to them," Yoda said, smiling. I hid my own smile, said nothing.

"Return to our quarters for dinner," Master said. "If we need to speak to you before that, I'll contact you."

I bowed. "Yes, Master."

I left, grateful for the fact that they'd listened to me. In the time I'd been here, the Republic and, more importantly, the Jedi Order, had come to mean a great deal to me. I'd just begun the first steps to saving both. Perhaps the future was written in stone and, no matter what I did, the Empire would rise, but, at least it was being fought.

I pushed the thoughts aside, made my way down to the level where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had their quarters. I sensed Qui-Gon before I got to his door; he'd sensed me, as well, for he had the door open by the time I got there. He let me in, pulling me into a tight embrace once the door had shut behind us. He started to speak, but sensed that I didn't want words and opted to just hold me, instead. I stood there in his arms, letting the stress flow out of me, finally pulling away reluctantly.

"Why do I sense that a lot has happened since this morning?" he asked gently.

"It has."

"You haven't had lunch? I was about to go out, would you like to join me?"

"I'd love to. But, if you want to hear the story, it's going to have to happen first, or wait until we're done. I'm not supposed to discuss it with anyone else."

Qui-Gon regarded me with curiosity and concern. "I will leave it up to you, then. There is some fruit, if you are hungry."

I nodded. "That sounds good."

He cut up the fruit while I began my story. Once he was done, we moved into the sitting room, munched as I talked. For the third time, I told my story without interruption, though the listener regarded me with concern. Finally, I came to the end.

"…and you're telling Obi-Wan, because I'm tired of repeating myself."

Qui-Gon smiled slightly. "I can do that." The smile fell. "You're certain…Forgive me, of course you are. It's just difficult for me to believe."

"If I'd grown up here, I'd find it hard to believe, as well. But that's the reason I'm here, I think; because I do know."

"You really don't want to face him again."

"No. I don't know if I can withstand him, yet."

"You don't trust in your strengths enough."

"I will be able to, I know that, just not yet. Lunch? My treat?"

"I'd like that. I'm sorry Obi-Wan's not here; he went to have lunch with Bant." He smiled. "You know him, he couldn't wait." 

I laughed. "That sounds like Obi-Wan, all right. Have you been to the diner since Didi sold it?"

"Yes, we have. We met Dexter a year or so before he bought it, did you know?"

"I did. It's been a while since I've been there; mind going?"

"Not at all."

We went back to the hangar. There were no swoops left this time, so we had to use a speeder. By unspoken consent, I settled into the pilot's seat.

"You know, that's one thing I noticed in the books. You never pilot, unless you're riding a swoop."

"I don't have to. That's what padawans are for."

I laughed as I pulled out of the hangar. "Tell that to Master Windu. He feels that I pilot like I do everything else; too recklessly."

"He doesn't like to give up control. Now that you've told me about your meeting, are you going to tell me why you were falling through Coruscant traffic, to land in my lap?"

"It wasn't much. Master Windu and I happened to see a Bothan sell a datapad to a Weequay. Dex told us it belonged to a senator, so we chased the Weequay. He grabbed a speeder, so we did, too; tried to cut him off, but he got below us, and there was no way we were going to be able to catch him. Of course, it would have been a different story if I'd been piloting." Qui-Gon laughed. "Seriously, there was only one way to catch him, so, I jumped. I landed in his speeder and grabbed the datapad. He hit me with a blaster—just a graze, I promise—so I got out of there in a hurry, started falling, sensed the taxi bringing you back to the Temple, and the rest you know."

"Life as the padawan of a Council Member isn't supposed to be so adventurous." Qui-Gon's tone was serious, but I knew enough to look for and find the sparkle in his eye.

"Funny, that's what Master Windu says. He claims that life has become much more dangerous for him, since he accepted me as his padawan. Somehow, I don't quite buy it."

"'Buy it'?"

I laughed, I found that I still used phrases that confused my fellow Jedi.

"That means I don't believe it."

"I wouldn't, either. You're happy, Rien?" he asked, suddenly turning serious.

The question surprised me. "Very. I've made a lot of friends, learned a lot about this world, and myself, and done things I never thought I could. There's only one thing that could make life better."

"What's that?"

"More time with you. And Obi-Wan," I added quickly.

Qui-Gon said nothing, but smiled wistfully. I could sense that what I'd said mirrored his own desires. We fell silent, both lost in thoughts we shouldn't have entertained.

Finally, we were at the diner. I found a place to park, we got out, and made our way to the entrance. As soon as we stepped inside, we were met by a droid waitress.

"Two? Right this way, please."

As the droid led us to a booth, Dexter popped his head up from behind the kitchen. The Besalisk's face lit up when he saw us.

"Mac! It's been a while. And Qui-Gon! How ya doin'? Hang on, I'll be right with ya."

Qui-Gon and I settled into the seat. "Want some Jawa juice?" the waitress asked. Qui-Gon and I nodded and she rolled off.

A moment later, Dex came waddling over. Qui-Gon stayed in his seat, smiling, but I got up to give Dex a hug. He wrapped all four arms around me, nearly lifting me off the floor before letting go and taking a seat.

"Hey, buddy, it's good ta see ya again," he told Qui-Gon as they shook hands. "I saw Obi-Wan earlier; he came fer lunch with another padawan. He's lookin' good, ya should be proud of him."

Qui-Gon beamed. "I am, Dexter. You look good. How's the diner business?"

"Oh, it's doin better. Business fell off a little, when Didi left, but he's recommendin' me, so I'm gettin' all the regulars back, and then some. Hear you had a little trip, earlier today, Mac."

I shook my head, smiling. "Nothing gets by you, does it, Dex? You're going to make me tell the story?"

"Why, of course I am. Not every day ya go fallin' through traffic, after all."

I gave him as short a version of the story as I had Qui-Gon, which satisfied him. He laughed at the image of me landing in the taxi carrying my friends.

"Ya've got the best luck of anyone I know, Mac," he chuckled. "I've got to get back into the kitchen. Ya need anythin', just ask."

"We will," Qui-Gon promised.

Dex returned to the kitchen. I grabbed the drink the waitress had brought out a moment before.

"You know, I still have no idea what this is, but it's not bad."

Qui-Gon laughed, blue eyes sparkling. "Sometimes, it's best not to ask."

"Well, I've told you about my adventures. Isn't it about time you updated me?"

We spent a couple of hours over lunch, catching up, telling each other about the missions we'd been on.

"I'm glad we've gotten some time," I said.

"Are you?" he asked.

That was all, but I could sense that he was concerned that I wouldn't want anything to do with him. His former apprentice, Xanatos, a dark-sider, had kidnapped me, in order to get to Qui-Gon. "It's not your fault," I said.

Qui-Gon sighed. "I should have known, I should have…"

I snorted. "He jumped into a toxic pool, one you knew to dissolve everything that fell into it. There was no way you could have known he'd have a back door for _that_ one."

"Are you all right?"

His words were simple, but laden with guilt. I knew what he was truly asking; had I recovered from my ordeal? 

"I'm fine, Qui-Gon."

"I don't even know what happened, just that he took you. Mace never told me a thing."

"He wouldn't." I shrugged. "Xanatos caught me off-guard. If anyone should be feeling guilty here, it's me; he shouldn't have been able to fool me like that. He'd heard about me, somehow. Not surprising, really; by that time, I'd helped end the plot by the Flail against Valorum, and word had gotten out about me. Not just in the Temple, but in Coruscant, itself. Xanatos knew that I was your latest 'pathetic life-form' and wanted answers. He wanted me to tell him everything I knew about you."

"How badly did he want this information?" Qui-Gon asked, voice tight.

"Energy whips, vibroshivs, binders, cattle prods, the whole nine yards. He tortured me. Then he killed me."

"Oh, Rien, I'm so sorry. If it hadn't been for your friendship with me…"

"It's Xanatos' doing, he made his own decisions, just like he always has. I don't blame you, Qui-Gon, don't you dare blame yourself."

Qui-Gon watched me with an intent look, his eyes never leaving my face.

"What?" I asked.

"You seem to be so casual about death."

I was about to brush it off, but sensed he didn't want that. So, for once, I did take it seriously. "I am, I know. But, you have to understand, Dad found me when I was six. I grew up not having to worry about dying, just having to watch my head. Death to me is just like sleeping, it happens, you can't avoid it, but it's not the end of the world. Or of you."

He thought about that a moment, then nodded. "I see how you could feel that way. Just be careful. If anything ever happened to you, it would kill me," he said, seriously. Then he smiled, changing the mood. "I'll work on letting go of the guilt, I promise. I should stop at the market, do you have time?"

"I have the rest of the day, as long as I'm back to the Temple by dinner."

"Good."

At the end of the day, Qui-Gon insisted on taking me to my quarters, something I really didn't mind. After so long without his company, I was glad for every moment I could get.

"…and Obi-Wan fell into the pit," he said, finishing a story. "It took me nearly an hour to pull him out; the mud was thick and was sucking him in."

I laughed. "It sounds like you've been busy." We stopped outside my quarters. "I've missed you two."

"We've missed you. You added a lot of entertainment to our lives." He regarded me with twinkling eyes, watching me with the very beginnings of a smile on his face. He said nothing more, reached up and brushed my face with his fingers then traced my cheekbone and down, his fingers gently running along my lips. I closed my eyes, let out a sigh, felt him lean closer. His lips touched mine, just barely, at first, then more firmly. He put an arm around me and I returned the kiss, melting into him. One hand cupped my cheek, moved up to tangle into my hair, but got caught in my braid, instead.

Qui-Gon was suddenly not there. I opened my eyes, wanting to say something, anything, but the turbolift doors shut behind him and he was gone. I sighed, knowing he'd been right to leave, and went into my quarters.

Master glanced up. "Adrienne? You seem troubled."

"I'll be fine, Master. Do I have time to meditate before dinner?"

He frowned, but nodded. "Yes, you do."

I went into my room to meditate. The emotions I'd pushed aside a year ago had only grown stronger and resisted being hidden again. But, I had to, if I was to continue in the Order. I heaved a sigh, Force this responsibility thing wasn't easy. I wanted so much to chuck it all, but, if there was one thing I'd learned from Qui-Gon—even before we'd met—it was to follow the will of the Force. I quieted my emotions, looked to the Force. It would lead me to Qui-Gon eventually, if I was patient.

Finally, I had my feelings under control, though they refused to be completely ignored and I knew I'd have to be mindful, from now on, so they wouldn't betray me, so I wouldn't let them control my decisions.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Master again gave me the day for myself, for which I was grateful; I hadn't had any since I'd become his padawan. I made my way to Qui-Gon's and Obi-Wan's quarters, but got to the door without sensing Qui-Gon. Sure enough, when I rang the chimes it was Obi-Wan who answered and he was alone in the rooms.

"Adrienne, come on in. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. You can call me Mac, you know; everyone around here does, anymore."

"Mac, then. Have a seat. Have you eaten, yet?"

"Mmhm," I said, taking a seat on the sofa. "My master insists I do, before I go anywhere, otherwise, I won't."

"How can you go anywhere without eating?" Obi-Wan asked me, incredulous. "I'm always trying to get Qui-Gon to take time for a meal."

I shrugged. "I don't need to eat, as much as you do. It's not like I'm getting taller, or anything." I snorted. "The way you eat, I don't think you'll ever stop growing."

"That's just what I need; to be taller than Qui-Gon."

"Speaking of your master, where is he?"

Obi-Wan shrugged as he poured himself some tea. "I don't know. He was gone when I woke; he just left me a note telling me to take the day." He regarded me carefully. "He seemed troubled when he came back, last night. Didn't the two of you spend the afternoon together?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking if I had anything to do with his agitated mental state?"

"No, I'm asking what happened. I can guess the generalities; it's pretty obvious how the two of you feel about each other."

"But, we can't. Not yet."

"And it's getting more and more difficult for you to deny that. Be patient, Mac, you'll be a Knight, soon." He smiled. "Sooner than I will, that's for certain."

"I've only been a padawan for a year, now. I don't think that'll happen."

"I do; you don't have much to learn, really. I sense it'll happen, soon. But, until then, if you need to talk, you can come to me."

"I'm younger than you by three years. You don't mind?"

"Why should I mind? Qui-Gon's happier than he's been in quite a few years." Obi-Wan grinned. "You should see the way he lights up when he talks about you. I said it before and I meant it; you're good for him."

I smiled. "You're a good friend, Obi. Thank you."

"Anytime. I take it you've got the day, too?"

"Yes, I do."

"I was going to the marketplace, this morning. I know you went there yesterday, but, you're welcome to come with, if you want."

"I'd like that. I'd like some time with you, too." I grinned. "I need to hear your side of all the stories Qui-Gon told me, after all."

He groaned. "Great. Let me eat, then we'll go."

Once he was finished with breakfast, we made our way to the hangar, where we found only speeders. Obi-Wan smiled wickedly.

"You're piloting. I always do when it's Qui-Gon and me; I'm ready for a break."

"That's fine, Master Windu never lets me."

We climbed into the speeder and I took off, quickly merging into one of the fast-moving traffic lanes. It wasn't going quite fast enough for my tastes, though, so I shot up into a higher lane; those were generally the fastest. Next to me, I sensed some distress from Obi-Wan.

"Are you all right?"

"Just fine," he said in a somewhat strained voice.

I passed another speeder in a zone I probably shouldn't have. "You sure?"

"Yes, I think. We're over the marketplace, already…You just overshot it. Aren't you going a bit fast?"

"The speeder can handle it. It'd be a shame to waste the capability." I pushed the speeder into a vertical dive, never losing speed. 

"You prefer swoops, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I like anything fast enough to do something stupid in." In order to backtrack, I sent the speeder back the way we'd come, turning us upside-down for a fraction of a second before flipping the speeder right-side-up. Obi-Wan was holding on for dear life, his knuckles white. "And here I thought you liked flying."

"I don't mind flying, but this is suicide."

I was struck by an image from one of the movies; Anakin piloting the speeder straight down, Obi-Wan telling him exactly the same thing. I laughed hard, evened the speeder out and found a parking spot. "I got us here in one piece, didn't I?" I asked, still laughing.

"I am _never_ riding with you again."

"Then you can drive back to the Temple. Or walk."

We got out of the speeder and slowly made our way through the crowds; even on Coruscant, Jedi were taken notice of. People didn't move out of our way—there certainly wasn't much room to do so—but we were given some amount of respect as people saw us.

"You're not used to this, yet," Obi-Wan said.

"I am, I just don't like it. My whole life, I had to go unnoticed. It feels unnatural to be stared at."

"Was it that dangerous, for people to know you're an Immortal?"

"Humans have a tendency to fear what they don't understand. Dad's older cousin was chased out of their clan, after he returned to life, the clan thought he was evil. And, there have been mortals who have killed us, even where we should have been safe, without regard to whether or not the Immortal in question truly posed a threat. On Earth, hiding was best."

"But now, you're a Jedi and don't have to hide. It must be strange."

"I didn't like it, at first. I'm still not certain about it."

We moved through the crowd easily, using the Force and our own dexterity to weave through the small spaces left between people. Obi-Wan was interested in different things than Qui-Gon had been, so we concentrated on different booths than I'd seen the day before. Obi-Wan bought little, a frame for a painting that had been a gift from someone he'd met on their last mission, a vase for some flowers he'd picked and had preserved. He also bought a second frame with room for many pictures, though he wouldn't tell me what it was for. I bought nothing; I really hadn't had the opportunity to collect much.

"I think it's lunch time," Obi-Wan finally said.

I laughed. "It's not even midday, yet."

"Close enough. Where should we go? Bant and I went to Dex's, yesterday."

"I know; he told Qui-Gon and I while we were there. There's a new Andarian restaurant near the Temple I've been meaning to try."

"That sounds good." He sighed. "I'm not sure I want to let you pilot…"

I laughed. "I promise, I'll go a little slower this time."

"All right, then."

It didn't take us long to get to the restaurant and park. Obi-Wan got out of the speeder, giving me a dirty look.

"You said you'd go slower!"

I grinned. "I said I'd go a _little_ slower."

"Now I know why Mace won't let you pilot."

"Some people have no sense of adventure," I sighed dramatically. "Qui-Gon didn't complain, yesterday."

"That's because he's as crazy as you are."

Obi-Wan and I spent a couple of hours over lunch, as much because the service was slow, as anything else. We didn't mind, though; the food was good and came out hot, and we had a lot to talk about. Finally, though, we finished, paid, and headed for the door.

Once outside, we had to move out of the way for a small retinue; three workers, two bodyguards, and Senator Palpatine. I tried to pull my hood up before he could see me, but it didn't happen. He spotted me and paused, smiling broadly.

"Padawan MacLeod, it is a delight to see you, again. Would you and your friend care to join me for lunch?"

Obi-Wan and I bowed in greeting. "We just finished our lunch," I said. "Your invitation is greatly appreciated, however, Senator."

"That is a shame," he said. Was he really disappointed, or just faking it? "Some other time, perhaps?"

I was about to reply, when I was interrupted by the ping of blaster fire. One of Palpatine's guards fell. That one shot became a barrage, Obi-Wan and I drew our lightsabers and began deflecting shots as the Senator's staff worked to get him undercover and the remaining guard returned fire. Obi-Wan and I were outnumbered, though, and for every shot we deflected, two more made it past us. The guard's aim was good, but his blaster pistol's range couldn't hope to reach the snipers. There was a cry behind us, as one of Palpatine's aides fell to shots we couldn't stop.

"We've got to get up to where they are," Obi-Wan said.

I deflected more shots without thinking about what I was doing and glanced around. The valet hadn't brought us our speeder, yet, but Palpatine's guards had used swoops and the vehicles were still in front of the restaurant. "We can take their swoops."

Obi-Wan nodded. We sheathed our sabers and jumped on the swoops, heading to either side of the building from which the blaster fire was coming. I quickly programmed mine to hover once I got off and angled it towards the roof, pushing it to the limit. I slowed it only slightly as I reached the roof, drew and lit my lightsabers as I jumped off. I cut one blaster rifle as I landed, kicked the gunman, spun to defend myself from a second behind me. There were four altogether and I was soon surrounded.

Then, Obi-Wan was next to me. We quickly got rid of their rifles but didn't hurt them, wanting to know who they were and who had hired them. We never found out. One of them bit down, slumped to the ground. "Poison capsules!" Obi-Wan shouted. We tried to keep at least one of the others alive, but weren't quick enough.

"Do you need any help?" someone asked. It was, finally, Coruscant Security Force coming to help.

"No," Obi-Wan told the men. "They had poison capsules. They're all dead."

We remained on the roof for a while, explaining to the security personnel what we'd seen and done. Once that was finished, the security force brought us to the front of the restaurant, so we could tell them what had happened while we were there. I noticed that Palpatine had gotten under cover, though not without more casualties; his second guard had been killed along with the worker we hadn't been able to protect. Palpatine stood under the overhang of the front door as Obi-Wan and I talked to security, trying to catch my attention. I ignored him, knowing it would never be thought amiss; I had other things to deal with.

A good hour was spent with the security force, telling them everything we'd seen. No doubt, we'd noticed more than anyone else had, but still not enough to answer any questions. Finally, we were able to return to our speeder.

"Do you have to deal with the security forces, often?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, thank goodness. They're not fond of Jedi, what with the laws that they have to bow to us in any issue."

"So I noticed. I'll pilot, this time."

"Be my guest." I settled into the passenger seat and pulled out my comlink, pressing the button that would connect me to Master.

"Yes, Padawan?"

"There's been an attempt made on Palpatine's life. Obi-Wan and I just spent an hour with Coruscant Security forces, telling them what happened."

"You are returning to the Temple?"

"Yes, Master."

"Come speak to the Council when you return."

"Yes, Master."

I put the comlink away. "You heard?" I asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes. Something felt wrong about the whole thing."

"What?"

Obi-Wan paused, going back to the event. After a moment, he came up with the answer. "It was Palpatine. I caught a glimpse of him while we were deflecting the shots, then again as we left on the swoops. Both times, he was watching you, smiling. He didn't look afraid or concerned at all."

"That doesn't surprise me, really. Did Qui-Gon tell you about my meeting with Palpatine, yesterday?"

"He wasn't in a very talkative mood when he returned. Even less so than normal, I don't think he said more than two words all night. Did something happen with the senator?"

"Yes and no." I told him about my encounter with Palpatine. When I was done, he shook his head.

"If I hadn't seen his reaction today, I'm not sure I'd believe it." He glanced at me. "Is that why you're here?"

"Possibly. Probably."

We traveled the rest of the way in silence. Soon, we were at the Temple, making our way to the Council Chambers. As soon as we got there, the doors opened for us and we went in, stopping in the center of the room to bow.

"What happened?" my master asked.

Obi-Wan and I related the events to the Council, telling them everything we'd seen, sensed, and done. They asked no questions until we were finished. Then, the questions started, the first ones for Obi-Wan, asking what he'd felt, seen, and known before hand. I was asked fewer questions; I hadn't seen Palpatine after the firing had started.

We were only with the Council for half an hour or so before we were dismissed. By unspoken consent, we went to the Room of a Thousand Fountains and sat by one of the waterfalls.

"So much for a nice, relaxing day," Obi-Wan sighed.

"It certainly wasn't what I had in mind." I slumped against him. "I'm exhausted."

"I'm tired, myself." Obi-Wan put his arm around me. "I've missed you. No one's pushed me into the water, since."

I grinned. "There's plenty right here…"

He laughed. "No, thanks, I'll pass."

We sat there for the rest of the day, sometimes talking, sometimes silent. There was a steady stream of people, as always, but we weren't interrupted until the day was nearly over.

"Mac, I…Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

Obi-Wan and I looked behind us to see Shai'in. I smiled and pulled away from Obi-Wan.

"You're not. Obi-Wan, this is Initiate Shai'in. Shai'in, this is Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, finally," Obi-Wan said. "Mac's told me a lot about you."

"She did?" Shai'in asked, surprised and flattered. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too. I can't stay long, I have one last class, but I was wondering if we could have lunch, tomorrow, Mac. If you're not busy, that is."

"I should be free. I'd love to."

Shai'in grinned. "Great. I'll see you then. Bye, Padawan Kenobi. It was nice meeting you."

Obi-Wan watched Shai'in rush off. "He really looks up to you."

"Yes, he does. He was with me when Xanatos took me. He helped me survive."

"No wonder you two are close. I like him even more. It's probably time we returned to our masters."

"Yeah, probably."

"Hey, it's your birthday tomorrow, isn't it?" he asked as we stood.

I grinned. "You remembered!"

"Of course I did. I think that Qui-Gon and I will be busy with minor assignments during the day, but you'll have dinner with us?"

"If my master will let me, I'd love to."

"Good." He kissed me on the cheek. "Happy birthday, Mac."

"Thank you, Obi."

We went our separate ways. It was dinner time when I got to my quarters; I prepared the food—as usual—and Master and I ate in silence. Once we were done, I went to bed for some much needed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke I dressed, thinking about the fact that it was my birthday, the second one I'd be celebrating in the Republic. I was twenty years old, now, and had only been here for just over a year, though it seemed like a lifetime. I would be free to take the day for myself after I meditated; it was standard practice for the Jedi to meditate on their birthdays and dwell on the lessons the past year had taught. I knelt on the floor of my bedroom, near the window. The room was colored red and purple from the sunrise; I took a minute to admire the sky before closing my eyes and slowing my breathing.

Meditation came hard for me, this time. I was feeling lost, for some reason, adrift and without a home. I didn't want to be here on this day. Every year for my birthday, Dad and I had gone somewhere different, somewhere I'd never been. He'd been planning on taking me to the Alhambra last year, instead he'd been run through and beheaded in a dirty alley in New York City. This year, it was to have been Italy; Venice, Milan, the Vatican. Now, I would never see them; they were on a planet that was lost to me.

I felt tears fill my eyes, had a difficult time controlling them. I'd taken to this life without thought, now I realized I'd locked the pain and fear away instead of dealing with it, accepting it, and letting it move through me. I wanted to be on Earth with my dad, looking at the Venetian canals. I didn't want this, I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be an Immortal.

"But you are. Nothing can change that. Haven't I taught you that?"

It was now impossible to hold the tears back; I could hear Dad's voice as if he were standing next to me. I laughed humorlessly, fought to keep the laugh from becoming a sob.

"Yeah, you did. That doesn't mean I have to like it. All the friends I had on Earth are gone; all the friends I've made here are going to wither and die, or be killed in battle, while I watch and don't change."

"You'll change," my dad's voice said. I could almost picture us in my mind, walking along the river in Paris, approaching the barge where we'd made our home whenever we were there. "Your body won't age, but you'll change. Do you really think I ended as the same person I'd been when I first died?"

"No, I guess not. Now I know why Methos was so tired. I don't want it."

"Then why did you choose it?"

That got my attention. "What do you mean? I'm an Immortal, I was born that way, you said so yourself. I didn't choose it, can't change it."

"You could have. Don't you remember the end, after you killed Sebastian?"

The image in my mind faded as I thought back to the last time I'd killed an Immortal. Sebastian had driven his sword into my gut, hoping to pull it out and behead me. I'd been waiting for it, held his hand and sword where it was, giving myself a chance to kill him, instead. I'd lived through the most powerful Quickening I'd ever experienced; Sebastian and I had been the last and, with his death, I'd won The Game, received The Prize. I could still feel the thrill as it filled me, as I gained sensitivity to the Force.

But, there'd been more than the violence of the Quickening, the rush of new information sensed through the Force. A question, wordless, soundless; images, really. Did I want it? Did I want to remain the way I was, or did I want to give it up? The Prize would be mine, regardless, but I could have it as an Immortal, or as a normal human. I'd chosen Immortality. I was too weak to live my life as a mortal, couldn't imagine having to be careful, having to be concerned with death. In that moment, I had recognized myself and my flaws, and had made the only choice I could.

"You are an Immortal." My father's voice broke through the remembrance and we were on the river in Paris once more. "That is the choice you made, for good or ill, and it is too late to change, now. Would you, really, even if you could?"

I thought about that, about the missions I'd been on, about the events of my first few days in the Republic. "No. No, I wouldn't."

"You're no longer a child. You've tried to hang onto that for too long, rejecting the knowledge you've absorbed from the Immortals you were forced to kill. It's time to accept that, that's the only way you'll be able to move on. You have to move on, you know that."

"I know. It's hard to let go."

"You don't have to, not completely. There's nothing that says you can't remember me, Joe, Methos, Connor, Martin. But, you have to look to the future, as well. You won't be any good to anyone, least of all yourself, if you don't. Are you ready to do that, finally?"

It took a long while of meditating, looking to the lessons I'd learned as a padawan, looking to the knowledge I'd drawn into myself from the Immortals I'd killed. It seemed like an eternity before I finally let go of my sadness, my regrets, my childhood, and let all my new knowledge fill me.

"I'm ready," I finally whispered.

My dad's presence faded, but I still wasn't alone. Another mind eased into my meditation, one I knew well and welcomed. In the time I'd been with him, he'd come to mean as much to me as my dad had. I would outlive him, probably by millennia, but it didn't matter. He was here, now, and I needed his support. My master and I meditated together for a time, then slowly moved out of our minds and back into the world. I blinked as I opened my eyes, then focused on and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Master."

"You don't mind that I joined you? I sensed you didn't want to be alone."

"It was exactly what I needed, thank you."

Master studied me intently, finally nodded. "Tell me what you've learned."

I closed my eyes, ordering my thoughts. "I've had to accept what I am and who I've become, between the Immortals I've taken and the things I've learned here, about both the Force and myself. I was holding myself back, afraid to give up my former life, not wanting to say goodbye. I've learned that I don't have to give it up entirely, as long as I accept that I've grown and changed. I have to remember the past, without living in it."

Master nodded. There was no expression on his face, but I felt a swell of pride from him. "It is time to eat but, before we do, I have something for you. Come out to the main room."

I did, while Master went into his room. A moment later, he came back out with a slim package. "Happy birthday, Adrienne."

I took the box, amazed. "I thought Jedi didn't exchange presents."

"A master gives his padawan a present on her thirteenth birthday. Consider this a belated gift."

I smiled, touched. "Thank you, Master."

I opened the box to find a frame holding a number of pictures, the snapshots I'd had in my wallet when I'd arrived here. I'd put them away and forgotten about them. In the center of the frame was the picture of my dad and I sparring, displayed around it were pictures of my dad, our Watchers, Methos, Dad's cousin Connor, other Watchers and Immortals, my extended family. The pictures had been placed very carefully, any damage repaired. I was speechless.

"I…Thank you," I finally managed. I couldn't say more, didn't have to. Master understood.

He put a hand on my shoulder, gave it a squeeze. "I'm glad you like it. Come, let's eat."

We ate in companionable silence, as we had for many months. It had taken a while for us to truly become padawan and Master but, once we had, the bond was as strong as if we'd been together for years.

"I have business, today. The Council wishes to see you at half eight."

"I will be there, Master," I said, slightly curious.

Master left. I would have the day to myself since it was my birthday, except for standing before the Council. That was still half an hour away, so I worked through one of the katas I'd always had trouble with. It was a difficult kata from the Form VII, or Vaapad, style of fighting, the style Master had been teaching me. I was able to pull all the forms I knew together, finally, and ran through the kata without making a mistake. I grinned when I was finished; it was the first time I'd ever done that.

By the time I was done with my kata, it was time to go see the Council. I made my way to the top of the spire and stood before the door, waiting patiently. It was only a moment or two before the door opened and I was summoned in.

"Greetings, Padawan," Ki-Adi-Mundi said. "Master Windu tells us you have taken a great step, today."

"Yes, Master," I said.

"Tell us about it, you will."

"I've finally bridged the gap between who I was and who I am. I have brought together _all_ of my training and experiences into a whole, and become a complete person."

"I can sense a peace in you that you have never had, before," Saesee Tiin said.

"I am at peace, finally."

"See that, we can. The Trials you have already passed. Peace and serenity, all that were needed. Have that now, you do; the next step you may take."

Master stood. "It is the decision of the Council that you are to be granted the title of Jedi Knight," he said. He stood in front of me with a pair of scissors and cut my braid. "Welcome to the Jedi Order, Knight MacLeod."

I bowed my head. "I thank you for your confidence and trust in me. I will not fail them, or you."

Yoda smiled, nodding. "Know this, we do. Dismissed, this session of the Council is."

I was met by each of the Council members in turn, all of them with good things to say. Plo Koon was the last to approach; I felt a wave of happiness from him. I bowed as he neared.

"Hello, Master…"

He cut me off. "Please, call me Plo. I'd like to think we're better friends than that and, now that you're a Knight, we don't have to stand on ceremony. I'm glad for you."

"Thank you, Plo. And for all your help in adjusting."

"You are very welcome. Will you join me for lunch?"

"I would like that. I already have a lunch date, though; would you mind if he joined us?"

"Not at all. Qui-Gon?"

"Not this time. Shai'in."

"Ah, the initiate who was with you on Telos. I have heard good things about him. I will see you then, Knight MacLeod."

He was the last Council member to leave the chamber, now Master and I were alone. He reached out and untwisted the bit of hair that remained from my braid, offering me a rare smile. "I am very proud of you, Adrienne. You have learned a great many hard lessons and survived them all. Just don't be so reckless, in the future."

I laughed. "I'll try not to be, Master."

"You have the day, though you must mediatate. I willl be contacting you later; Yoda will want to throw you a party."

I groaned. "Master, please, must we?"

He shrugged, not bothering to hide his amusement. "I'm sorry, but, you know Yoda. Any excuse to have a party, and the knighting of a promising padawan has always been one of his favorites. You don't have to stay for the whole night, just make an appearance. I know you're not fond of crowds." Master smiled. "And you've made enough friends, I think that there will be a bit of a crowd. Go meditate, now. The sooner you're done, the sooner you can find Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan."

I smiled. "Yes, Master."

"Mace, now, Adrienne."

"Mace, then."

I went to the Room of a Thousand Fountains and found a place to meditate. I liked coming here, it was possible to be left alone in a room with many people, the perfect compromise between companionship and solitude. I sunk to my knees in a tiny clearing made just for that purpose, shut my eyes, and let the sounds of the other Jedi fade away, let my thoughts come to rest where they would.

I was immediately faced by an image of Darth Sidious. I wasn't done with him—he wasn't done with me—and wouldn't be until he was dead, I knew. I posed too much of an opportunity for him, or so he would think. With my history and lack of official Jedi training, I should be easy to turn.

I sensed my knowledge of the will of the Force, my connection to the living Force, both stronger since my morning meditation. I didn't give in to anger and hate, though I felt them sometimes, and never had done. Now that I was truly at peace with my earlier life and my transition to and place within the Jedi Order, there was nothing Palpatine could use to corrupt me. I felt strong and secure in the Force, was a Jedi Knight, in heart and spirit as well as in truth, and no longer had to be afraid to face Palpatine. The realization was empowering.

I slowly came out of meditation and stood, running through a few stretching exercises. It didn't seem like I'd been there long, but my body told another story. I stretched one last time, then made my way to the main path.

"Ah, Mac. Finishing your meditation?"

I turned to see Plo and smiled. "Yes, I am. Two important meditations in one day. I'm glad I have the rest of the day off."

He chuckled. "Yes, it isn't easy to do that much introspection. Are you ready for lunch?"

"Very. That much meditation works up an appitite. Oh. Here's Shai'in."

Shai'in grinned when he saw me, then noticed Plo and bowed. "Master Plo. Padawan Mac."

"You'd best take a closer look," Plo said in a friendly, though chiding voice.

Shai'in did. I knew when he noticed the lack of braid; his eyes widened, as did his grin. "You're a Knight, now? Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Shai'in. Plo is joining us for lunch, if that's all right."

"It's an honor, Master."

Plo nodded and I could tell he was smiling, impressed with Shai'in's manners.

We stepped into the commissary, itself, where we were met by Saesee Tiin, Depa Billaba, and, to everyone's surprise, Yoda. Depa was more than happy to share stories about Mace, while Plo told us about Qui-Gon, and Yoda told on everyone involved, including me, which delighted Shai'in to no end. We laughed long and hard, interrupted frequently by friends who came over to congratulate me. News traveled fast in the Temple.

Shai'in had to leave first—he had classes to return to—but he was followed out in short order by Depa. Then Saesee and Plo, leaving Yoda and I to linger over drinks.

"Spoken to Qui-Gon, have you?"

"No, Master, I was in meditation until lunch. I'll find him as soon as I'm done."

"Then done you are, here," Yoda said, waving me away. "Congratulate you, Qui-Gon will be eager to." Yoda regarded me intently for a moment, his ears waggling up and down. "A great Jedi, I sense of you. A great team, will you and Qui-Gon be. Separate you, the Council will not." He got a mischievous look in his eye. "More trouble than it is worth to separate Blood-Bonds, most especially if bonded in question are you and Qui-Gon. Stubborn and headstrong, you two are, only one mess at a time to clean up, will the Council have."

I couldn't help but laugh. The words were harsh, but I could sense the affection he felt for both Qui-Gon and myself. I smiled at him, returning the feeling.

"Thank you on all counts, Master. Your faith in me means a great deal to me."

"Live up to that faith, you must. Now, find your Blood-Bond, you should."

"I'm going, Master, I'm going. Thank you for everything."

"Welcome, you are. Very welcome, you are."

I left, heading to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's quarters, where I'd start looking for them. If they were out, I'd go from there. They weren't in their quarters, so I started looking. After a search, I found Obi-Wan in a training room, working through one of his forms. I watched, admiring the grace and strength of his movements.

He finished the form, then looked up at me and smiled. "Greetings, Knight MacLeod," he said, coming over and giving me a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"Care to join me?"

"Form or spar?"

His smile widened into a grin. "Spar."

I took off my robes and we stepped onto the training floor. Obi-Wan and I bowed to each other, then drew our lightsabers.

"I forgot you use two," he said.

"It should make no difference, young padawan."

He wrinkled his nose. "You're sounding like a Knight already."

"Good, I'm supposed to." Without another word I attacked with an intense barrage of strikes that completely surprised him and caught him off balance. He was hard pressed to block, though he managed. I pushed him back, advancing while he stepped backwards around the floor.

We fought for a while without a break, Obi-Wan still barely managing to block. I felt something, the thrill that told me Qui-Gon was near, and faltered, just enough to allow Obi-Wan to regain his footing, though he still couldn't go on the offensive.

"You fight Vaapad?" he asked, finally able to catch his breath enough to speak.

"Does that surprise you?" I spun, one saber high, the other low.

Obi-Wan blocked the high saber, jumped the low one. "It's said Mace has never passed his style on."

I began another barrage. "Less talk, my friend."

We fought for a long while more. Obi-Wan kept up, kept defending until the last, when I jumped over him in a flip. He could only block one saber and I touched his neck with the other.

We sheathed our sabers and bowed. I looked into the bleachers, spotted Mace and nodded. Then I saw Qui-Gon and grinned. He climbed down the bleachers and hugged me, holding me close.

"Congratulations, Rien."

"Thank you, Qui."

He pulled back, glanced at Obi-Wan. Something passed between them and they smiled.

"Come back to our quarters with us, we have something for you."

"She'll meet you there," Mace said. "There is something we need to discuss."

I nodded to my former—that sounded strange—master. "I'll be right there," I told the others.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan said goodbye, then left the room. Mace waited until they were gone.

"Senator Palpatine has heard of your knighting and insists on throwing your party."

I studied him a moment to determine how he felt about that. He was concerned for me, but there was something else there. "You want to let him."

"It will give the Council a chance to interact with him, or so we hope. However, we do not wish to force you to choose something that will make you uncomfortable."

"No, I agree. Let's do it."

"You are certain?"

"The Council needs to speak to him. I'm sure." I smiled. "I'll be able to avoid him, if I need to."

He nodded. "Sundown at the Senate office building, then. I think you should be able to get a ride with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan," he said, with just the barest hint of a smile.

"Probably. I'll see you there, then."

I left, made my way to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's quarters. I sensed Qui-Gon, wasn't surprised when he opened the door before I had reached it.

"It's been over a year. You're probably an Immortal for good, you know."

Qui-Gon nodded. "We'll have to talk about it, later."

"Until then, happy birthday," Obi-Wan said, handing me a box.

I laughed, delighted. "You didn't have to, you know."

"Of course, we didn't. You should know that the present, itself was Obi-Wan's idea."

Obi-Wan beamed. "But, we both worked hard to get it ready. Come on! Open it!"

"All right, all right."

I opened the box to see the frame that Obi-Wan had bought the day before. The laser prints in it were arranged much like the one Mace had given me, with a print of he and I sparring in the center. Placed around it were more of Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Plo Koon, Kit Fisto and Bant, and all the others I'd become friends with. Even Dex had posed.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"I hope you like it. I thought you might want prints of your new family to go with the ones of your old one."

I turned and hugged him. "Like it? I love it, it's wonderful. Obi, thank you so much."

He hugged me back. "I'm glad it's a good present."

I gave him one last squeeze, then turned to Qui-Gon, who was grinning, and hugged him. "Thank you for helping him."

"You're more than welcome. Do you know when the party is?"

"Sundown, at the Senate offices. Palpatine is throwing it."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan glanced at each other. "Are you sure that is wise?"

"It'll give the Council a chance to talk to him. I'll be fine."

"We'll leave in an hour or so, then. Have a seat."

I sat on the sofa, Qui-Gon settling in next to me, one arm behind me.

"You look tired," Obi-Wan said, finding a seat in a chair.

I leaned my head back on the sofa and Qui-Gon's arm, my eyes drifting shut. "It's been a long few days."

"I still haven't heard about your adventure yesterday," Qui-Gon said.

I waved a hand at Obi-Wan. "He can tell you."

The two men laughed. "It happened when we came out of the new Andarian restaurant after lunch," Obi-Wan began, his voice soft, lightly accented, and soothing. I soon stopped listening to the words, hearing only the rhythm of the sounds.

"Rien," Qui-Gon said softly.

I slowly woke to find myself leaning against Qui-Gon, his arms around me.

"Did you have a good nap?"

"Actually, I did. It was just what I needed."

"Good. Obi-Wan went to find us transportation some time ago. We should probably leave, now."

"I'd really rather not."

"And miss your own party?"

"I'm not one for crowds. Besides, it's much more comfortable, here."

"We can always leave early and return to this."

I smiled. "You promise?"

Qui-Gon returned my smile, his eyes lighting up. "Promise," he said quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

There were more than a few people there when we arrived. Qui-Gon put a hand on my back and leaned over to whisper to me, "You'd best start to mingle."

"I know."

I slowly made my way through the room, passing a few words with everyone there. I even said a few words to Palpatine, though I didn't spend long with him. After nearly an hour, I got a chance to sit down and found a seat in a cluster of chairs, near Yoda and Mace. I nodded to them and the other Jedi, then settled back to relax.

"Hmm," Yoda mused. "Knight MacLeod, play for us, you will?"

I hid a smile; Yoda had become a great fan of my playing and I'd expected the request. "I'm sorry, Master. I didn't bring my guitar."

Yoda's ears drooped. Mace cleared his throat and we all turned to look at him as he brought my guitar up from beside his chair.

"I did."

There was laughter as I took the guitar. I settled it on my lap, then checked to make sure it was tuned, delaying while I chose my songs. After a moment I started playing, upbeat songs that reflected my mood. I was certain my friends didn't understand everything I sang, but the tunes were infectious and everyone seemed to enjoy them.

I could have gone on for quite a while—Force knows Yoda would have let me—but, after about six songs, someone put his hands on my shoulders. I didn't have to look to know it was Qui-Gon.

"Very nice. But, seeing as how this is your party, I think that should be enough."

"Right, Master Qui-Gon is," Yoda said. "For your music, we thank you."

"It was my pleasure," I said, standing.

Mace also got to his feet, reaching for the guitar. "I'll put this away for you, since I'm responsible for its being here."

"Thank you."

I moved through the room again, making my way to the balcony. After quite a while I was outside, looking at the spectacle that was Coruscant at night. I sensed someone coming out to join me, didn't have to look to know who it was.

"I trust you're enjoying yourself," Palpatine said. "You haven't gotten tired of your party already, have you?"

"No, I'm enjoying it very much, thank you. I just came out for a breath of fresh air."

He joined me at the balcony. "Yes, it is all a bit overwhelming, isn't it? The sudden change in status, the admiration of your peers."

"It's no bigger a change than coming here was."

"Perhaps not. But, now that you've been knighted, their expectations of you will be higher." He watched the traffic for a moment. "Not that you won't be up to the task. Congratulations, once again, and thank you."

"I was simply doing my duty. Thank you, both for this party and your faith in me. They are greatly appreciated."

"You are far too modest, my dear, you should take pride in your abilities. Your exceptional skills are what kept me here to see this day."

I started to think something, but stopped before it became a coherent thought. Could he sense the irony I felt? "There's a saying on the world I came from; 'Pride goes before the fall.' I've seen many…acquaintances fall due to pride. I don't want to become overconfident."

"Fair enough. But, I am in your debt, nonetheless. If I can be of any service at all, you have only to ask."

I inclined my head slightly. "I will keep that in mind."

We stood a moment in a silence that I, at least, found uncomfortable. "Have you given much thought as to what fields your Knighthood will take you in?" he asked.

"Off-world missions, certainly; I'd like to see more of this galaxy I've found myself in. And, eventually, I would like to take a padawan learner."

"Off-world. Yes, there are a great many things to see and experience outside of Coruscant. Perhaps a sabbatical could be arranged before you start accepting missions. You should have a chance to better know this galaxy you've sworn to protect."

It was a good idea. The thought of taking time with…I stopped that thought immediately, turned my mind to the things I hadn't seen on Earth. Venice and Milan were foremost in my thoughts. "Hmm. That's not a bad idea."

"Perhaps you could see the Castle Lands on Alderaan, Coronet on Corellia, or even Rori. Although…" He paused, thinking. "Although, if you were to go as far as Rori, you could come to Naboo, instead. The capitol of Theed is an ancient city, with the marvelous Water Gardens. You would, perhaps, also enjoy the Lake Country." He smiled warmly, though it wasn't reflected in his cold eyes. "In fact, I could offer repayment of my debt—in part—by offering my hospitality, should you care to come to Naboo."

"Your planet sounds lovely and your offer is very kind. I will keep it in mind, should I request and receive a sabbatical." I sensed Obi-Wan approach.

"Good, good," Palpatine said. "Keep me informed. I have many friends; even if you do not come to Naboo, I may be able to help." He touched me on the shoulder. "In case I do not get to speak to you again tonight, good evening, my dear." He turned and strode back into the room.

Obi-Wan watched Palpatine go inside. "He never even acknowledged me."

"Trust me, Obi-Wan, you don't want his attention. Talking to him is like playing chess."

"Chess?"

"Sorry, Shahil. I still forget Republic names for things, sometimes."

Obi-Wan joined me at the railing. "Is it that different from Earth?"

"Yes."

"Is it much so from the fiction you knew?"

"Not really. More detailed, certainly."

He smiled. "I'm sure they didn't discuss refresher breaks, did they?"

I laughed. "No, they didn't."

"What about us? Are we like you expected?"

I turned to look at him. "Yes and no. The fiction had your personalities correct, but only to a certain extent. You're more mature and confident than you came across. You laugh and smile more, too."

"Is that good?"

I grinned. "I think so."

Obi-Wan grinned back, then sobered. "What about Qui-Gon?"

"Whew. He's more than the fiction portrayed him. More compassionate, more sure of himself, more certain he's right, calmer, funnier, stronger…" I shrugged. "It's the same with everyone, really. You can't sense someone in a book and the actors that portrayed you aren't Jedi. You're more real, more…._here_ than anyone I've ever met."

"Did you ever meet any of them?"

"Who, the actors? No," I laughed. "Normal folk like me didn't get to meet actors."

"I wouldn't exactly call you normal."

"I'm good at pretending to be. To be honest, I never wanted to meet them. I didn't want to ruin the illusion."

"So you came here, instead, and had the illusion ruined, despite it all."

I paused, considering his words.

"You're supposed to argue that point, you know," he said, nudging me.

"I can't, though. If I went back to Earth, I wouldn't enjoy the movies and books like I did; I'd see all the flaws. 'No, Obi-Wan wouldn't say or do that.' 'No, that's not how that ceremony would go.' But, the reality is a lot better."

"Would you go back if you had the chance?"

"No. My home, my family, is here, now. I'm happy, Obi-Wan, I have more reason to stay than to leave."

"I'm glad."

We stood in companionable silence for a while, until he stirred.

"I'm going to get some more food."

I laughed. "That's one thing the books got right. Are you _ever_ not hungry?"

Obi-Wan grinned. "Sure. Right after I eat."

I laughed again. "Go. I'll be out here, if anyone needs me."

"You don't want anything?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

Obi-Wan went back inside. I stayed out for a little longer, then turned to go back inside. Someone was approaching the balcony; I waited for him to join me, bowing when he came outside.

"Supreme Chancellor…"

He waved his hand, as if to get rid of the title. "Nonsense, I'm not here in any official capacity," Finis Valorum said. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I had things to take care of, before I could leave the office. Congratulations, Mac."

I smiled warmly. "Thank you, Finis. And for coming; I know how busy you are."

He moved up to the railing, but kept his eyes on me. "I wouldn't have missed it. You've become as good a friend to me as your master has."

"You have no idea how much that means to me." I was truly touched; as Supreme Chancellor, Finis didn't make very many close friends.

"And you have no idea how nice it is to have even just a few close friends. It's not easy to make them, for a man in my position."

"I can only imagine." I sensed Qui-Gon nearby, glanced inside. He walked by the doorway, but didn't stop. I watched him until he disappeared into the crowd.

"Do you know Qui-Gon? Or do you simply watch him from afar?"

I turned, surprised, then realized I shouldn't be; Finis had an almost Jedi knack for noticing things. "He and Obi-Wan are the ones who found me. They became good friends on the trip here to Coruscant and I've come to know them both well."

"You still didn't answer my question."

I smiled. "I answered the one you asked."

Finis laughed. "True, true. I won't pry into your personal affairs, then, if you don't want me to." He eyed me shrewdly. "You will tell him, though, now that you're a Knight?"

"Finis," I said dangerously. "You said you wouldn't pry."

"The two of you are obviously meant for each other. I'm just trying to urge you into the correct direction."

I snorted. "And you're Force sensitive? Then don't try to tell me what to do…Yes, I'll tell him. Eventually. When I get the chance."

"I'd make the chance, if I were you."

We stayed outside for quite a bit longer, chatting about nothing in particular, until he had to leave. I went inside with him to say goodbye, then started to make my own rounds, as he made his. The next time I looked for him, he was gone. Should I have told him about Palpatine's betrayal? He would have trusted me, I knew, but would it have been enough to prevent Palpatine from deposing him? Too many unanswered questions. That was why I'd listened to the will of the Force and not said anything. As much as I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to prevent everything from occurring the way it had in the movies, I was only one person. It caused me a great deal of heartache, though, to know that a good man, and a good friend, was going to be hurt and betrayed. I silently apologized to Finis, then pushed the thoughts away until my next meditation. Tonight, I'd have fun. Despite my plans to leave early, I stayed for the whole party and it was quite late when I finally returned to the Temple to get some sleep.

In the morning, I woke just after sunrise. I lay in bed, though, lounging, until I felt a mental tickle, Mace's usual way of finding out if I was awake or not. I sent a reply back, then showered and dressed before joining him in the main room.

"One last time?" he greeted me.

I smiled. "I'd like that."

I knelt next to him and we began meditating. We started out close, looking over our lives together and the lessons each had learned from the other. Then, the past led us to the present and the present to the future. As we moved ahead in our thoughts and memories, we started to drift apart, saying goodbye. After a long time, we came out of meditation with the start of a new relationship.

"Mace…Thank you. You've given me a chance to say goodbye to my father."

He put a hand on my arm and gave it a squeeze. "I know. I know that I can't replace him…"

I smiled. "That's okay. There's no reason a girl can't have two."

Mace smiled, then. "You should go pack; there are quarters waiting for you. They're right across the hall from Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's quarters. I trust that is acceptable?"

I laughed. "That's fine, thank you. I'll go pack."

It didn't take long; besides clothes, I just had the two frames, the guitar, and a handful of datapads.

When I took my things out to the main room, Mace was gone, though he'd left breakfast. I checked room assignments to make certain I knew where I was going, then ate. Once I was done, I took my things to my new quarters.

It was more of a studio apartment, than real quarters. There was a main room with a day bed and one chair, a refresher, and a kitchenette/dinette. I sighed. Small, but it was nice to have a place of my own. I'd never really had. The first thing I did was to enter Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's profiles into the door; they shouldn't have to knock. Then, I hung the frames up, over the daybed where they'd be visible from most of the room. The datapads went on top of the dresser, then I put my clothes away.

I was just finishing, when there was a chime, alerting me that someone was contacting me. I went to the communicator and turned it on. It was Mace.

"Yes?" I asked.

"The Council wants to see you; we have a mission. It's not difficult and will be more like a sabbatical, but Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan won't be going with you. We feel that you need to find your own path, before you can walk with them."

I nodded. As much as I wanted to be with Qui-Gon, I knew that the Council was right. I also knew that Qui-Gon's and my paths would meet, eventually, and probably sooner, rather than later.

"I'm on my way."

I was standing before the Council within fifteen minutes. It felt weird to be here, alone, knowing I was going to be getting my first assignment.

Ki-Adi-Mundi began, without preliminaries. "One of the stipulations of the treaty of Fe'sai was that, in one year's time, we would send a Jedi to make sure both sides are happy with it, and are living up to it. We want you to go."

"Three weeks, will you spend on Fe'sai."

"We don't expect trouble," Mace said.

"You'll leave today at quarter nine, on the Resiliant III," Plo said.

I smiled. Mace and I had used that ship before, and I liked the Wookiee captain, Growlwooken. "I will be ready."

"Go, then, and pack and say your goodbyes. May the Force be with you."

I bowed to the Council. "May the Force be with you," I said, then left.

My first stop was at my quarters to pack. Once I was done it was close to time for me to meet my ship. I went across the hall; the door opened as soon as I reached it. Qui-Gon was just sitting down to breakfast, but Obi-Wan was nowhere to be seen.

Qui-Gon had looked up when the door opened, he now offered me a warm smile, holding out his hand to a chair. "Would you like to join me for breakfast?" he asked.

"I'd love to, but I can't stay long. I've been given a mission."

"Alone?" he asked, standing.

"Yes. It's a simple mission; I'm just checking on the results of the treaty Mace and I negotatiated on Fe'sai."

"That shouldn't be too difficult. I understant that this something you have to do, but I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Qui."

He looked at me, concern etched in his features. "You'll come back to me?"

"Oh, Qui. I'll come back to you for as long as you want me to."

Qui-Gon reached out and traced my cheek. "You know how private a man I am, and I may never say this again. I love you, Rien, and have for a long time. Whatever we go through, I want to do it together. I pledge myself to you, Adrienne."

"I pledge myself to you, Qui-Gon."

He leaned close and kissed me. His hand moved up to tangle in my hair but, this time, there was no braid to stop him. The kiss deepened and our minds opened up to each other as we finally accepted the full ramifications of the blood bond we'd formed.

We finally pulled back, stood a moment in a silence that spoke volumes.

"You'd better go," he finally said. "Be careful."

"I always am. I'll be fine." I grinned. "I'm not one to lose my head."

Qui-Gon laughed and walked me back to the door. "I'll see you soon. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you. Tell Obi-Wan I said goodbye."

"I will."

He kissed me again, a gentle, tender kiss that broke my heart, then I left to meet my ship. Growlwooken greeted me warmly, but I was rather distracted. It had been a long week, saying goodbye to people I didn't want to, my father, Mace, Qui-Gon. I settled in the salon for the takeoff, with my guitar. Mace had once remarked that I expressed a lot of my emotions in my playing, and today was no different. A song about loved ones being there when you came home (with a major hangover, but, hey, it's the idea that counts) I felt better. I settled down with my datapad to look over the major news from the past year on Fe'sai. This mission was the beginning of a new stage of my life, and I was ready for it.


	6. In a Little While

In a Little While

By U2

In a little while

Surely you'll be mine

In a little while I'll be there

In a little while

This hurt will hurt no more

I'll be home, love

When the night takes a deep breath

And the daylight has no air

If I crawl, if I come crawling home

Will you be there?

In a little while

I won't be blown by every breeze

Friday night running to Sunday on my knees

That girl, that girl she's mine

Well I've known her since,

Since she was

A little girl with spanish eyes

When I saw her first in a pram they pushed her by

Oh my, my how you've grown

Well it's been, it's been a little while

Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Slow down my beating heart

A man dreams one day to fly

A man takes a rocket ship into the skies

He lives on a star that's dying in the night

And follows in the trail, the scatter of light

Turn it on, turn in ton, you turn me on

Slow down my beating heart

Slowly, slowly love

Slow down my beating heart

Slowly, slowly love

Slow down my beating heart

Slowly, slowly love


End file.
